Et si ?
by angelique444
Summary: Un enfant. C'est tout ce que je voulais. Un petit Ron, un mini-nous... Pourrez-vous comprendre? Et si la mer qui gronde est en fait les flots qui m'avalent, pourquoi les vagues ne sont-elles pas écarlates?
1. Chapter 1

Si on m'avait dit, il y a quelques années, que je me retrouverais veuve alors que je n'avais que 22 ans, j'aurais ri et tourné

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici une petite histoire qui aura environ 3 ou 4 chapitres (ils sont terminés, il ne reste plus qu'à corriger un peu !) . Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussé à l'écrire, puisque ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de truc que j'écris habituellement, mais bon, cette histoire est sortie de ma tête et maintenant je vous la présente pour le jugement ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez ____ N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ;)_

--

**Chapitre 1**

Si on m'avait dit, il y a quelques années, que ma vie serait ainsi lorsque j'aurais 26 ans, j'aurais ri et tourné le dos à mon interlocuteur. Je serais parti la tête haute, le sourire aux lèvres, avec la ferme conviction que cette personne se trompait. Je me réservais un conte de fée, une grande histoire d'amour, un rêve éternel. Pas moins.

Aujourd'hui, mon rêve s'est échoué sur une plage de sable rouge. Devant moi une mer houleuse s'enrage et gronde. L'écume écarlate encercle mes pieds nus…

Nous venions d'acheter une petite maison en banlieue de Londres, tout près du Terrier. Chaque jour nous allions déjeuner avec ma belle-famille dans cette immense maison, bien vide maintenant que tous les enfants étaient partis. Quelques-uns revenaient de temps en temps pour une courte visite, mais les rires ne fusaient plus autant qu'avant.  
La joie de vivre avait disparu, laissant place à un silence nostalgique. Pauvre Mme Weasley…sept enfants, et tant de solitude. Ce n'était pas facile pour elle ; un enfant mort, un mi-humain mi-loup, un autre déménagé à l'autre bout du monde, un autre exerçant un des métiers les plus dangereux au monde et un autre en dépression… Chaque jour semblait être un combat contre la vie, contre les injustices qu'elle subissait. Mr Weasley la supportait du mieux qu'il le pouvait, mais l'éclat de ses yeux avaient disparu depuis longtemps. Ils avaient arrêtés de vivre pour maintenant survivre.

On aurait pu croire que la victoire du bien contre le mal aurait tout arrangé, mais ce n'était pas le cas. La mort de Voldemort avait laissé une marque indélébile au monde des sorciers. Des centaines de familles souffraient des pertes d'êtres chers, l'esprit dérangé par cette peur de revoir surgir à nouveau cet homme maléfique qui avait failli, par deux fois, les plonger dans une ère sombre et macabre. On souffrait. On guérissait. La vie devait continuer, nous n'avions pas d'autres choix.

Un matin, alors que nous venions à peine de s'installer pour manger, un hibou Grand Duc apparut à la fenêtre avec une lettre à la patte. Mme Weasley se leva lentement pour faire rentrer l'oiseau, puis prit le parchemin d'une main molle. Elle revint s'asseoir à la table, sans ouvrir l'enveloppe jaune.

-'Maman ? Tu ne veux pas savoir de qui elle vient ?' demanda Ron, dans son habituelle curiosité. 'Je crois reconnaître l'écriture de Bill.'

Mme Weasley haussa les épaules et servit quelques saucisses dans l'assiette de son mari.

-'Fleur doit encore être enceinte,' dit-elle d'un ton neutre. 'Ils étaient en essai depuis quelques mois.'

Je souris douloureusement. Un pincement aigu m'attaqua le cœur, et j'avalai difficilement ce que j'avais dans la bouche. Il ne fallait pas que je pleure. Il ne fallait pas que je crie. Il fallait que j'enterre le mal, que je le chasse, que je le pousse hors de mon corps. Je déposai ma fourchette ; je n'avais plus d'appétit.

La réaction de Mme Weasley m'inquiéta. Habituellement, l'annonce d'un nouveau petit-enfant lui faisait plaisir. En fait, c'était la seule chose qui, normalement, lui remontait le moral.

-'N'êtes-vous pas heureuse, Molly ?' demandai-je, surprise. 'Un petit Weasley de plus !'

_Un petit Weasley de plus qui ne venait pas de moi. _

Ma belle-mère eut un rictus qui fit disparaître mon sourire. Elle but une gorgée de son thé, puis reposa sa tasse d'un geste un peu brusque.

-'Oui, un petit Weasley de plus,' acquiesça t'elle d'un ton froid. 'Un petit Weasley de plus que je ne verrai pas.'

Un silence s'installa. J'avais mal pour cette pauvre femme qui avait tout donné à sa famille, et qui recevait si peu.

-'Ils viendront vous rendre visite, j'en suis sûre,' lui dis-je d'un ton réconfortant, même si, au fond, je n'en étais pas convaincue.

Molly Weasley me sourit quand même. Un sourire triste, rempli de fatalité.

-'Nous savons très bien que c'est faux,' soupira t'elle, les yeux pleins d'eau. 'Ils ont dit cela lorsqu'ils ont déménagé en France, et depuis, ils ne sont venus que trois fois.'

Je baissai la tête. Elle avait raison, tout le monde le savait. Fleur avait convaincu Bill de déménager près de chez ses parents, dans le sud de la France. Les visites se faisaient de plus en plus rares.

Mr Weasley posa sa main sur celle de sa femme.

-'Ne t'inquiètes pas, Molly chérie, nous irons les voir s'il le faut. Ma retraite approche. Nous serons plus libre. Libre de partir ou tu voudras.'

Ils se sourirent, chaleureusement. Cette vue me brisa le cœur tant elle était belle. Je serrai la main de Ron dans la mienne, et lui jetai un regard tendre. Il me le rendit avec autant d'amour, puis caressa doucement ma joue.

-'Et vous, les enfants ?' demanda Mme Weasley, un peu plus enjouée. 'Cela fait maintenant trois ans que vous êtes mariés, à quand les petits ?'

Je rosis légèrement. J'aurais aimé lui répondre que c'était pour bientôt, qu'on aurait besoin d'elle, de son support. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Toujours pas.

-'C'est dans nos plans, maman,' répondit Ron à ma place. 'Pour bientôt, nous l'espérons. Hermione a beaucoup de travail depuis un bout de temps, et moi aussi. Nous attendons le bon moment.'

Je lui étais reconnaissante d'avoir su dévier la réalité. Je n'aurais pas été capable, j'avais trop mal.

Ce matin, alors que nous croyions que ça y était enfin, nous avons encore une fois été déçu. Pourtant, j'avais une semaine de retard. J'avais le test prêt, dans le tiroir de la salle de bain, il ne me restait qu'à ouvrir la boîte. Ron était impatient. Il n'avait pas arrêté d'en parler, de positiver, répétant maintes fois que cette fois, c'était sûrement la bonne. La veille, il m'avait fait boire du jus de pamplemousse en quantité ! J'ai espéré, prié et prié ! Et quand je me suis enfin décidé à faire le test, _elles_ étaient là.

J'ai éclaté en sanglot. Ron a essayé tant bien que mal de me réconforter, mais je pouvais lire la douleur dans ses yeux. Alors nous avons pleuré ensemble, sans rien dire. Aucun mot ne pouvait soulager notre déception.

Molly soupira. Je baissai la tête. La douleur de cet échec me tenaillait le cœur. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je du m'excuser et me retirer dans la salle de bain. Je jetai un charme d'insonorisation et poussai un cri de frustration, projetant ma baguette contre le mur. Je sanglotai contre le lavabo, incapable de comprendre pourquoi je ne pouvais pas enfanter. Pourquoi, après deux ans d'essais, je n'avais toujours pas d'enfant dans mon ventre. J'avais tout essayé, tous les régimes, vitamines et recettes possibles. J'avais mangé des racines au nom imprononçable, bu des thés atroces, ingurgité des tonnes de recettes supposément « fertilisantes ». Les médecins ne comprenaient pas.

Ron et moi avions essayé toutes les positions possibles pour favoriser la fécondation. Malgré tous nos efforts, notre enfant n'avait pas voulu s'installer en moi. Étais-je une si mauvaise mère ? Étais-je si terrible que même la nature n'avait pas voulu me gratifier de ce privilège ? J'en avais assez de mentir et de dire que ce n'était pas le temps, que je n'étais pas prête. J'étais prête ! Plus que prête ! Donnez nous notre enfant, par Merlin !

On cogna doucement à la porte. Je savais que c'était lui. Ron pouvait sentir ma peine, comme je pouvais sentir la sienne. De le savoir toujours à mes côtés, après tant d'épreuves, réchauffa mon cœur endolori. Après tout, nous avions toujours notre amour, encore si fort, si présent, et notre complicité, un bien si précieux.

-'Je peux entrer ?' demanda mon mari d'un voix douce, à travers le vieux bois.

Je ne répondis pas, mais ouvrit la porte un peu plus grand pour qu'il puisse se glisser dans la pièce. Il referma derrière lui, puis poussa un long soupir.

-'Ce n'est pas grave, Herm, ne t'en fais pas, nous réessayerons et cette fois ça marchera,' répéta Ron pour ce qui me semblait être la millième fois. 'Ça marchera, je te le promets.'

Il vint s'asseoir près de moi, contre la baignoire. Il me prit la main et la serra fortement, jusqu'à ce que j'aie mal. Je savais qu'il souffrait autant que moi, que l'absence de notre « nous » lui hantait l'âme.

-'Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, Ron ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai en moi qui ne fonctionne pas ?' murmurai-je en appuyant ma tête sur son épaule. 'Pourquoi j'y arrive pas ?'

J'avais besoin qu'il me serre dans ses bras, qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime plus que tout, malgré mon incapacité à porter son enfant. Je me sentais invalide, handicapée. Je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de cette image de moi, d'une femme ratée, incapable de faire ce pour quoi elle existe. N'était-ce pas le destin de toute femme que de créer la vie ?

-'Tu n'as rien qui cloche. Ce n'est pas le temps, c'est tout.'

Je n'en pouvais plus.

-'Pas le temps ! PAS LE TEMPS ! Quand est-ce que ce sera le temps, Ron ? QUAND ! J'en ai assez d'attendre, d'essayez, d'essayez et d'essayez ! Des centaines, des milliers de femmes tombent enceinte en claquant des doigts ! Et moi, même après deux ans, rien. Rien ! J'en ai plus que marre d'avoir le cœur brisé à chaque mois, à chaque fois que je crois enfin que ça y est, que notre vœu se réalise. Je n'en peux plus, Ron, je n'en peux plus…j'en ai assez d'accepter échec après échec, de savoir que je n'aurai peut-être jamais ce que nous désirons le plus au monde…'

Je n'avais plus de larmes. J'avais trop pleuré. Tous les mois depuis deux ans, j'avais pleuré. Tous les mois depuis deux ans, j'avais la même conversation avec Ron. Tous les mois depuis deux ans, Ron me réconfortait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Nous sommes restés ainsi quelques minutes puis, après un rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir, nous sommes redescendus pour finir de manger, un sourire au goût amer sur les lèvres.

Quatre ans. Quatre ans que nous l'attendions avec impatience. Quatre longues années d'essais, de déceptions, de pleurs. Et toujours rien. Après 48 mois d'échecs, j'abandonnai. Je me résignai à l'idée que je ne serais jamais maman. Ron aussi d'ailleurs. Nous en parlions de moins en moins, les questions ne fusaient plus, les espérances disparurent. Notre rêve d'être parents s'envola en fumée, et, chacun de notre côté, nous nous sommes refermés sur nous même, incapable d'accepter cette faiblesse. Je me plongeai dans mon travail avec plus d'ardeur que jamais. Il m'arrivait de travailler 16 heures par jour, prenant à peine le temps de manger. Je ne voyais plus Ron, excepté le soir, avant de dormir. Et même, je dormais souvent lorsqu'il revenait d'un quelconque bar de la basse-ville de Londres. Je ne lui en voulais pas. Je le comprenais. Je noyais ma peine dans la surcharge de travail alors qu'il noyait la sienne dans l'alcool.

Nous avions arrêté les visites quotidiennes au Terrier depuis un bon moment. Maintenant que Ginny et Harry visitaient presque tous les jours avec leurs quatre enfants, je n'arrivais pas à supporter la vue de cette famille heureuse et comblée. Ginny, autrefois ma meilleure amie, devint une inconnue. Elle avait eu quatre enfants en six ans, alors que moi je n'étais même pas capable d'en créer un seul.

Un soir que j'avais fini plus tôt, Ron rentra du travail et fut surpris de me voir assise à la table de la cuisine, un livre à la main. Il vérifia l'heure sur l'horloge puis fronça les sourcils en posant son sac sur le comptoir.

-'Est-ce bien ma femme, ici, à six heures ?' me nargua t'il gentiment. 'Et qui n'est pas en train de travailler ? Je dois être en train de rêver !'

Je lui souris tendrement en refermant le livre que j'avais entre les mains. Je l'observai un moment alors qu'il se servait un verre de Whisky.

-'Tu veux sortir ce soir ?' lui demandai-je en le regardant caller le liquide ambré. 'Allez manger quelque part ou au cinéma ?'

Il haussa des épaules, reposant son verre déjà vide.

-'Non. J'aimerais mieux rester ici. Tu dois avoir du travail à faire, je sortirai plus tard dans la soirée.'

Je me levai et le rejoignit pour l'étreindre. Une longue étreinte pleine de remords et de regrets.

-'S'il te plaît,' lui murmurai-je avec un petit soupir, trop fatigué pour argumenter. 'Il y a si longtemps que nous avons passé la soirée ensemble…'

Il répondit plus fort à mon étreinte. Il m'embrassa le front, puis me prit le visage entre ses mains.

-'D'accord.'

Le temps d'une soirée, nous avons oublié qui nous étions, notre passé, notre présent. Nous étions seulement amoureux. Il n'y avait plus de temps, de douleur, de crainte ou de colère. Nous profitions l'un de l'autre comme nous ne l'avions jamais fait, libéré de toute cette pression qui nous avait éloigné. Nous avons fait l'amour très tendrement, sans penser si cette fois ce sera la bonne. Nous nous sommes donné l'un à l'autre par amour, parce que nous le voulions, parce que nous en avions besoin. Nous nous sommes pardonné de ne pas être parfait, de ne pas avoir réussi à l'être.

--

Voilà. C'était le premier chapitre, plutôt court, mais c'est un test pour savoir si ça vaut la peine que je publie la suite. Alors j'attend votre opinion, soyez honnête Et s'il y a des fautes, je m'en excuse ! A bientôt !


	2. Chapitre 2

En l'espace de quelques semaines, tout changea

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici le deuxième chapitre, comme promis, et le prochain sera publié très bientôt Je tiens à remercier tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé un petit commentaire, ça me fait très plaisir ____ Bonne lecture _

**Chapitre 2**

Malgré cette merveilleuse soirée que nous avions passée ensemble, Ron et moi étions de retour dans notre routine dès le lendemain matin. Je retournai m'acharner au travail alors qu'il se perdait dans les soirées arrosées. J'attaquai mes piles de dossiers avec plus d'acharnement que jamais. Ron ne revenait qu'aux petites heures du matin. Notre temps ensemble passa de peu à rare. La plupart du temps, il se couchait lorsque je me levais, ne m'adressant qu'un léger « bonne nuit » d'une voix floue avant de s'enfoncer dans un profond sommeil. Je remontais alors la couverture jusqu'à ses épaules et le laissai dormir. Malgré mon profond dégoût envers l'alcool, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. C'était de ma faute. Je savais qu'il pensait avoir échoué en tant que mari autant qu'en tant que père. Il n'avait pas réussi à m'empêcher de souffrir et jamais il ne se le pardonnerait.

J'étais consciente qu'il me glissait entre les doigts, que chaque jour qui passait l'éloignait de moi. J'étais consciente que notre amour n'était pas suffisant à nous garder en vie, à nous faire sourire et oublier que notre existence n'était pas toujours rose. Il n'arrivait pas à survivre cette peine qui nous rongeait, qui nous tuait à petit feu. Mais j'étais incapable de le retenir. J'étais incapable de lui prendre la main et de lui dire que tout allait bien, qu'on allait s'en sortir. Je n'avais pas oublié la douleur. Chaque jour, elle était là, constante, poignante. Oui, j'avais toujours mal. J'avais seulement appris à vivre avec.

Cependant, je sentais que quelque chose avait changé. Je ne pouvais pas dire quoi, mais je le sentais. Une nouvelle force s'était immiscée en moi, une force qui me poussait à retrouver ce que j'avais perdu. Cette seule nuit, si innocente, si pure, avait changé ma vie.

J'étais épuisée. Je ne me rappelais pas avoir vécu une aussi grande fatigue dans toute ma vie. Mes nuits de sommeil ne semblaient pas suffirent et je somnolais au bureau. J'étais vraiment au bout du rouleau. Je réalisai alors que mon travail ne suffisait plus à me faire oublier. Je ne voulais plus me cacher. Je voulais vivre.

Cette journée-là, j'avais plus de travail qu'à l'habitude. J'en avais encore pour des heures. Mon déjeuner était intact sur mon bureau, submergé par la tonne de papiers que j'avais à remplir. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. Je pensais à Ron. À sa mère. À Ginny, qui me manquait terriblement. À toutes ces personnes que j'avais laissées tombé parce que je pensais à moi. Ils étaient heureux et je n'étais pas capable de l'accepter. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je réalisai cela qu'à ce moment-là. Je l'avais sûrement toujours su ; seulement, je ne pouvais pas me l'avouer.

La colère s'empara soudainement de moi, agissant sur mes gestes avant même que je m'en rende compte. En moins de deux, j'avais envoyé valser tout ce qui se trouvait sur mon bureau en un geste brusque. Des centaines de parchemins volèrent dans tous les sens, s'éparpillant sur le sol avec une lenteur infinie. La tête entre les mains, je ne savais plus quoi penser. Il fallait que je sorte. Il fallait que j'agisse. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. J'en avais assez.

Empoignant mon sac et ma baguette, je sortis rapidement de mon bureau. Alors que je refermais la porte derrière moi, mes yeux s'accrochèrent aux lettres collées sur la vitre : HERMIONE WEASLEY. Je caressai doucement le dernier mot en soupirant. Je n'avais pas été très juste envers Ron ; j'avais juré d'être à ces côtés, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Pourtant, plus les choses empiraient, plus je m'éloignais. Je manquais à mon devoir de femme, d'âme sœur. Il fallait que je remédie à ça, et vite.

Sous mon nom était inscrit _Ministre des Relations Étrangères_. Je fis disparaître ces quelques mots d'un coup de baguette.

Lorsque je revins ce soir-là, Ron était déjà à la maison. Je vis qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, manteau sur le dos et clé en main.

-'Tu pars déjà ?,' remarquai-je en posant mon attaché-case près de la porte. 'Je pensais qu'on aurait pu faire quelque chose ce soir, comme écouter un film ou discuter…'

Il me sourit, mais enfila tout de même ses souliers.

-'Désolé, Hermione. J'ai promis à des copains de les rejoindre et je suis déjà en retard.'

Je fis semblant que ça ne m'affectait pas. Pourtant, ce refus me crevait le cœur. Maintenant plus que jamais, j'avais besoin de ses bras autour de moi. Je voulais que tout s'arrange, que tout redevienne comme il y a si longtemps. Je devais être forte. Il fallait qu'il comprenne que j'étais là pour lui et que c'était à mon tour de m'occuper de moi…de nous.

-'Oh. Je vois.'

Je le laissai passer sans rien dire, puis, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, je l'interpellai. Il se retourna lentement et attendit que je parle.

-'Je…je t'aime, Ron.'

Nouveau sourire. Ce sourire qui autrefois me réconfortait. Ce sourire qui semblait être le soleil, la lumière qui illuminait mes journées. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était que l'ombre de cette habitude.

-'Je t'aime moi aussi,' me répondit-il tendrement en m'embrassant. 'Nous nous reprendrons une autre fois, je te le promets. Lorsque tu auras moins de travail.'

-'Demain, alors ? Je suis en congé.'

Ron sembla surpris.

-'En congé ? Tu vas bien au moins ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'es pas malade, j'espère ?'

J'éclatai de rire. D'un rire sincère, rocailleux. Il s'inquiétait toujours dès que je sortais de mes habitudes. J'entourai mes bras autour de son cou et rencontrai son regard bleu.

-'Ce n'est pas tout,' murmurai-je en approchant mes lèvres des siennes. 'Tu es prêt à m'entendre ? Ce sera un choc, tu ferais mieux de bien t'accrocher à moi.'

Il m'interrogea du regard, amusé. Je sentis ses bras resserrer leur étreinte, agrippant ma taille fermement.

-'J'ai pris congé pour le reste de la semaine, et la suivante, et la suivante encore.'

Mon mari fronça les sourcils, croyant que je plaisantais. Lorsqu'il vit que je ne blaguais pas, il semblait encore plus confus.

-'Tu…tu as quitté ton emploi ?' me demanda t'il d'une voix incertaine. 'Non. Impossible. Tu dois être fiévreuse.'

Il posa sa main sur mon front, puis hocha la tête.

-'Je dois rêver. Hermione, qu'est-ce qui ta pris ? Tu adorais cet emploi !'

Je soupirai. L'aimais-je vraiment ? Aimais-je vraiment cette prison ou je m'enfermais volontairement tous les jours afin d'échapper à ma vie ? J'avais maintenant 25 ans. J'avais passé quatre ans de ma vie à fuir. Aujourd'hui, je prenais une nouvelle route.

-'Je ne l'aime pas autant que je t'aime toi,' répondis-je simplement en haussant les épaules. 'Je n'ai pas été la meilleure des femmes, Ron, je le sais. J'aurais dû…j'aurais dû me tenir à tes côtés, pas derrière toi pour que tu encaisses tout à ma place.'

Je sentis ma voix se briser. Ma gorge me faisait mal. Mes yeux me brûlaient. Par Merlin, j'aimais cet homme plus que tout autre chose au monde et je ne voulais pas le perdre.

-'Herm…Ne dis pas des choses comme ça, tu as traversé de dures épreuves…'

J'eus un rictus.

-'Toi aussi. Tu as traversé les mêmes épreuves que moi. Tu étais là pour moi. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, mais je ne me rappelle pas quand j'ai été là pour toi…'

Ron allait répliquer, mais je levai la main pour le faire taire.

-'Ce n'est pas pour me morfondre que je te dis ceci,' ajoutai-je avec détermination. 'Je veux que les choses changent. Je suis là pour toi, maintenant. Ne pars pas, ne me glisse pas entre les doigts.'

Je m'accrochai à lui comme s'il allait s'envoler. Je le serrai dans mes bras comme jamais je ne l'avais fait : avec passion, détermination.

Ron répondit à mon étreinte, appuya sa bouche contre mes cheveux.

-'Je t'aime, Hermione. Ne l'oublie jamais.'

Nous sommes resté ainsi quelques minutes, ou quelques heures, je ne sais pas. Je ne voulais pas que ça cesse, je voulais que ce moment durent l'éternité, que ce sentiment de bien-être au fond de moi ne me quitte jamais. Ron me berçait dans ses bras. Nous valsions dans l'entrée de notre maison, ignorant complètement le reste du monde. Les épreuves nous avaient frappé de plein fouet par le passé, mais nous remontions en selle pour affronter de nouveau cette aventure que l'on appelait la vie.

-'Tu vas être en retard,' soupirai-je après un moment, contre ma volonté. 'Tes amis t'attendent.'

-'Ils attendront. Reste contre moi.'

J'obéis avec délice. Mon corps brûlait sous son étreinte, s'enflammant un peu plus à chaque seconde. Je revivais.

-'Ron ?'

-'Hum ?'

-'On devrait aller voir tes parents demain.'

Même si je ne voyais pas son visage, je sentais qu'il souriait.

-'Bien sûr. Tout ce que tu voudras mon amour.'

Il y avait si longtemps qu'il ne m'avait pas appelé ainsi. Mon cœur s'emballa. Mes sens m'abandonnèrent. J'étais dans les bras de l'homme que j'aimais, et ça me suffisait.

À partir de ce moment, les choses changèrent. Dans ma nouvelle attitude, j'avais décidé de tout remettre à neuf. Je rangeai la maison, déplaçai les meubles, lavai chaque recoin sans en oublier un seul. Ron me réprimanda sur la nouvelle garde-robe que je m'offris, ayant jeté tous mes anciens vêtements à la poubelle.

-'Tu avais vraiment besoin de t'acheter toutes ces choses ?' s'exclama t'il lorsque je revins les bras chargés de paquets après un long après-midi de magasinage.

Je haussai les sourcils, affichant mon air le plus innocent.

-'Je n'ai plus rien à me mettre !' me défendis-je, un petit sourire aux lèvres. 'Je DEVAIS m'acheter d'autres vêtements, c'était inévitable. Ça fait partie de ma thérapie de renouveau.'

Ron ne sembla pas convaincu. Il tendit la main, le regard sévère.

-'Combien a coûté tout cela ? Montre-moi les factures.'

Je prétextai une toux soudaine, déposant mes paquets sur le sol.

-'Hermione, fais-moi voir ces factures.'

-'Mais…mais Ron ! Il me fallait de nouveaux vêtements pour aller avec ma nouvelle coiffure !' m'exclamai-je en cachant mon sac à main derrière mon dos, hors de portée. 'Que tu n'as pas remarqué d'ailleurs. Tu aimes ?'

-'Ne change pas de sujet ! Nous parlerons de tes cheveux plus tard. Je veux savoir si je dois trouver un emploi plus rémunéré pour couvrir ta nouvelle « thérapie ».'

Il tenta d'attraper mon sac, mais j'étais plus rapide. Je me précipitai vers la cuisine et me réfugiai derrière le comptoir.

-'Ce n'est pas si dramatique ! Il n'y a que quelques zéros…'

Ron m'avait rejoint, me faisant face de l'autre côté du comptoir.

-'Quelques zéros ? Combien exactement ?'

Je souris, évitant de répondre.

-'Hermione…' me menaça t'il en me faisant de gros yeux. 'Viens ici !'

Je me sauvai encore une fois, mais Ron fut cependant plus vite et m'intercepta en se glissant entre la porte de notre chambre et moi.

-'Combien ?'

Il n'allait pas aimer ma réponse, j'en étais certaine. J'avais passé mon après-midi à courir les boutiques, côté sorcier et moldus, et j'avais trouvé de très beaux morceaux. Quelques-uns étaient en solde, en plus ! Je ne pouvais certainement pas laisser passer ça, j'aurais été folle de ne pas profiter de ces offres. J'allais expliquer tout cela, mais je refermai la bouche lorsque je vis qu'il ne riait pas du tout. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre. C'était un homme. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de m'en sortir en recourant à quelque chose que les hommes comprenaient.

-'Tu sais, j'ai certaines choses que tu pourrais apprécier…,' lui dis-je en lui caressant le torse d'un doigt. 'Je suis allé faire un tour chez Dentelle et Satin. Ils ont une nouvelle collection complètement…indécente.'

Bingo. Déjà, une lueur brillait dans les pupilles de Ron. Il eut un petit sourire, répondant au léger baiser que je déposai sur ses lèvres.

-'Je commence à aimer ta nouvelle thérapie,' murmura t'il sous son souffle. 'Combien indécente ?'

Mes entrailles brûlaient de désir. Mes yeux devaient lancer le plus sensuel des messages, auquel mon mari répondait avec autant de passion.

-'Tu verras bien...'

--

Je détestais être malade. Le goût amer restait dans ma bouche, au fond de ma gorge, et j'en avais pour la journée à m'en remettre. Je soupçonnai d'avoir attrapé un virus lors de mon escapade dans les magasins et je n'avais qu'une hâte : en finir au plus vite.

Je tirai la chaîne de la toilette pour la troisième fois, l'estomac complètement vide. Ron me tendit alors ma brosse à dents, que je pris avec reconnaissance.

-'Ça va mieux ?' me demanda t'il en m'observant à travers le miroir.

-'Chi aller mieux conchiste à ne plus avoir envie de vomir, alors non, cha va pas,' répondis-je, exténuée.

Je crachai dans le lavabo.

-'Si tu ne vas pas bien mieux, nous irons à l'hôpital. Ça fait déjà plusieurs jours et je commence à m'inquiéter.'

J'acceptai à contrecœur. Ce ne pouvait pas être bien grave, tout de même. Une petite potion arrangerait tout cela.

Ron partit travailler peu après. Je me retrouvai donc seule dans cette immense maison, à errer sans rien trouver à faire. Je me fis alors un thé chaud, n'ayant rien avalé depuis le matin. J'observai le calendrier, ma tasse entre les mains pour les réchauffer, et souris intérieurement. L'anniversaire de Ron était demain. J'avais dessiné un petit gâteau près du chiffre 30, enfin, ce qui semblait être un gâteau…Je n'avais jamais été très douée en dessin. Mon regard s'attarda alors sur une autre date, le 8, que j'avais marqué d'un point rouge, et mon cœur s'arrêta. Impossible. Impossible. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible.

Je courus vers la salle de bain et ouvrit la porte de l'armoire à la volée. Négligeant le nouvel ordre que j'avais fait quelques jours plus tôt, je fouillai rapidement parmi les pansements, crèmes et shampooing. Je _le_ trouvai tout au fond, sous le séchoir à cheveux. Je le pris entre mes mains tremblantes et hésitai. Et si…Si je me trompais ? Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois…Pourtant…Peut-être que cette fois…

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Ma respiration était haletante. J'ouvris maladroitement la boîte et pris le test de grossesse entre mes mains. Sans m'en rendre compte, je priais. Je priais très fort d'avoir le courage d'accepter une nouvelle défaite, un nouvel échec. Par Merlin, devais-je le faire ? Je ne voulais pas me faire du mal. Je ne voulais pas me faire de faux espoir. Cependant, j'avais trois semaines de retard.

Il fallait que je le fasse. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas le faire. Et si c'était négatif ? Et si c'était positif ?

Je décidai de le faire. Sur la boîte, il disait que le résultat s'afficherait après cinq minutes. Les cinq minutes les plus longues de ma vie. J'étais sorti de la salle de bain et je faisais les cent pas dans la cuisine en me rongeant les ongles. Dehors, il pleuvait. De grosses gouttes d'eau s'écrasaient contre la fenêtre avec un bruit sec.

Lorsque le temps fut écoulé, je ne bougeai pas. Je n'arrivais pas à me décider. Pourtant, il le fallait. Avec une lenteur infinie, je pris la direction de la salle de bain à nouveau.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit négatif. Dans ma tête, je voyais déjà le petit carré affichant un gros « - ». C'est ce que je crus voir tout d'abord lorsque je pris le test dans mes mains. Je retins mon souffle.

Positif. Il était positif.

--

_Voila ! A très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ___


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou à mes chers lecteurs. Eh oui, je sais, ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas mis mes histoires à jours….Je reviens tout juste d'un extraordinaire voyage en Europe de 4 mois ____ Mais maintenant que je suis de retour, je me remets à l'écriture, la tête pleine d'idées ! En espérant que vous apprécierez le prochain chapitre ____ Bonne lecture !_

******llll******lllllll*******lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll*******lllllll*****llll******

**Chapitre 3**

Positif. Le test était positif.

Je ne pouvais en croire mes yeux. C'était incroyable, impossible. Totalement impensable ! Pourtant, j'avais la confirmation, là, devant mes yeux, que c'était possible. Mieux. Que c'était _vrai_. Ce petit signe positif, cette insignifiante petite croix venait de changer ma vie à tout jamais. Moi qui avais complètement abandonné l'idée d'être mère un jour, moi qui avais difficilement fait le deuil de mon infertilité, j'avais peut-être en moi cet être qui avait tardé à faire son nid dans mon ventre. Celui que nous avions attendu, Ron et moi, pendant des années.

Cependant, je refusai de m'emballer de trop vite. Non. Il ne le fallait pas. J'avais connu trop d'échecs pour laisser libre court à mon imagination, à l'espoir. Très vite, la joie que j'avais ressentie en voyant le test s'estompa pour laisser place à la fatalité. Je n'avais pas réussi à concevoir pendant quatre longues années. Quarante-huit cycles plus précisément. Quarante-huit échecs. Pourquoi celui-ci serait différent ?

_Parce que tu as trois semaines de retard._

Mes mains tremblaient. Mes yeux ne cessaient de fixer ce petit bout de plastique blanc et bleu, révélant ce qui pourrait être la plus merveilleuse des nouvelles. Cette petite voix dans ma tête me criait victoire, n'écoutant pas ma raison qui lui disait de se taire. Moi qui arrivais enfin à oublier, à vivre avec l'idée de ne pas avoir d'enfants ! Voilà que ma force était mise à l'épreuve. Arriverais-je à surmonter cet autre échec ?

_Le test est positif. Regarde. Regarde encore._

Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Je n'y arrivais pas. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Était-ce fiable ? Non, certainement pas. Ce n'était pas à cent pour cent effectif, il y avait couramment des erreurs. Combien de fois avais je eu connaissance de faux résultats ? Même si ce test était la crème des crèmes des tests de grossesse, il pouvait encore y avoir erreur.

Je vérifiai la date d'expiration sur la boîte. Je ne la trouvai pas. Satanée boite ! J'étais trop stressée, je n'arrivais pas à penser. Je n'arrivais pas à voir. Je n'arrivais pas à…Non. Suffit. Je ne devais pas m'emballer. Ce n'était rien. Une fausse alerte. Je n'étais pas enceinte. Voila.

J'ignorai la vague de déception qui m'envahit. Je fus contente de voir qu'elle ne m'affecta pas autant que je l'aurais cru. J'étais habitué à cette douleur.

_Et les symptômes ? Les nausées, la fatigue ? C'est quoi ça, alors ? _

Je sentis mon cœur battre douloureusement dans ma poitrine. Je n'y avais pas pensé avant. Je ne me sentais pas bien depuis quelques temps, est-ce que ce pourrait être du à ça ? À une éventuelle grossesse ?

J'avais de nouveau mal au cœur. Je retins mes envies de vomir, une main contre la poitrine, l'autre toujours accroché au test. Je fermai les yeux. Il fallait que je me calme. Que je respire. Que je raisonne.

Lorsque mon souffle se stabilisa enfin, et que je sentis qu'il n'y avait plus aucun risque que je salisse mon parquet fraîchement lavé, je repris le contrôle de mes actes.

Je me levai, cachai la boite et le test dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet, puis m'habillai, très, très lentement. Je devais aller chez le médecin. Je devais avoir la confirmation que j'avais raison de ne pas espérer. Il était neuf heures. Il y avait maintenant une demi-heure que j'avais fait le test.

Je fermai à clé derrière moi. Je me sentais comme dans une transe, comme si le monde autour de moi ne bougeait plus, que tout s'était arrêté. Les bruits semblaient lointains, en échos. Je n'entendais que les battements de mon cœur, qui me rappelait sans cesse qu'il existait un _peut-être_. Malgré ma hâte de savoir, je n'arrivais pas à accélérer mes mouvements. Si c'était faux, si le test se révélait erroné, au moins j'aurai eu un cours laps de temps ou la possibilité d'enfanter ait été presque confirmée.

J'aurais pu confondre la secrétaire afin d'avoir un rendez-vous aussitôt, mais je ne le fis pas. J'attendis, pendant des heures et des heures, assise sur une petite chaise inconfortable, les mains sur mon ventre, le regard perdu dans le vide. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à y aller, à réaliser que je me trompais, encore une fois. Je ne vis pas le temps passer, je ne m'en souciais pas d'ailleurs. J'étais complètement dans ma bulle, les pensées à la dérive. Il y avait un « si ». Je devais en profiter.

J'étais tellement absorbée dans mes pensées que je n'entendis pas mon nom lorsque l'infirmière m'appela. Elle du le répéter trois fois avant qu'une madame assise à côté de moi me donne un petit coup de coude et me demande si c'était moi. Je me levai brusquement, et suivit la jeune fille d'une démarche un peu maladroite d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps sans bouger. Elle m'indiqua une pièce ou je m'installai, anxieuse.

-'Docteur Butler vous recevra sous peu,' me dit-elle avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

J'attendis, les mains moites de nervosité.

Le médecin prit place devant moi quelques instants plus tard. Il ouvrit une chemise jaune contenant mon dossier médical, puis le feuilleta quelques instants avant de m'adresser la parole.

Il était dans la quarantaine, les traits encore jeunes sous ses épais cheveux entièrement gris. Je l'avais déjà vu à plusieurs reprises lorsque je consultais pour mes problèmes d'infertilité. Dans un sens, j'étais heureuse que cette fois ce ne fut pas pour me faire prescrire d'autres hormones que j'étais ici, dans son bureau. C'était pour confirmer mon état. J'étais quelque peu gênée de me retrouver de nouveau face à lui… Après tout, j'avais presque harcelé ce pauvre homme pendant des mois pour qu'il me donne tout ce qu'il pouvait afin de faciliter la conception.

Cependant, aujourd'hui était un autre jour. Je ne me faisais pas d'idée, mais je devais avouer que, au plus profond de moi, il y avait une infime partie de ma personne qui n'avait jamais cessé d'espérer.

-'Alors, madame Weasley,' me dit-il de sa voix monotone. 'Que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui ?'

J'hésitai pendant un instant. Je me sentais ridicule tout à coup. Et si je me trompais ? Et si, encore une fois, tout ceci n'était qu'une fausse alerte ? Une fois de plus j'aurais l'air d'une pauvre idiote devant mon gynécologue.

-'J'ai…J'ai fait un test à la maison…'

Ouh la. Mauvais départ. J'entendis le docteur soupirer et me regarder avec ses sourcils relevés, comme si j'étais la créature la plus naïve qui soit. J'avalai ma fierté et poursuivit, la tête haute.

-'J'ai fait un test qui s'est révélé positif. J'ai des nausées depuis quelques temps, et je suis fatigué aussi.'

Ce n'était pas rien quand même.

Il enleva lentement ses lunettes, les déposa sur son bureau avant de croiser les doigts devant lui. Je sentais qu'il allait me faire un sermon, comme s'il réprimandait une petite fille d'encore croire au père noël.

-'Madame Weasley,' répondit-il après un moment. ' Il y a de nombreuses choses qui pourraient provoquer ces symptômes, vous savez. Beaucoup de tests de grossesse achetés en pharmacie sont erronés. Il y a de fortes chances que ce ne soit que coïncidence.'

J'encaissai le coup sans broncher. Il ne me croyait pas. Il me pensait incapable d'enfanter. Bon, il avait suivi ma progression pendant des années, sans succès. Qui plus est, il connaissait certainement mon utérus mieux que quiconque, mais je me refusais à croire qu'il me considérait comme un cas désespéré.

-'Écoutez, docteur Butler,' lui dis-je d'une voix un peu sèche. 'Je sais très bien ce que vous pensez. Mais cette fois, je sens quelque chose de différent.'

Et c'était vrai. Je pouvais sentir quelque chose de différent maintenant. Comme si cet enfant qui était peut-être en moi protestait qu'on puisse douter de son existence. Je posai une main sur mon ventre pour le défendre. Tant pis si j'avais l'air d'une parfaite imbécile.

Le docteur Butler soupira de nouveau.

-'Madame Weasley, un coup d'œil à votre dossier me donne très peu d'espoir que vous ayez raison. Vous avez tout essayé, de l'_In Vitro_ aux hormones fertilisantes. Votre corps n'est pas disposé à enfanter, je suis désolée de ne pas être plus optimiste. Je vous conseille donc de ne pas vous réjouir. Vos symptômes peuvent être du à autre chose, un cancer par exemple.'

Je me levai d'un bond. Mes poings atterrirent sur son bureau avec bruit, et j'ignorai la douleur alors que la haine me faisait voir complètement rouge.

-'Je n'ai pas de cancer ! Il y a longtemps que j'ai perdu espoir dans mes capacités de concevoir un enfant, docteur, j'avais abandonné l'idée et j'avais même réussi à vivre avec la douleur que cela me causait. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent et je ne vous permets pas de bafouiller ma santé mentale en me croyant folle d'y croire une fois de plus. J'ai besoin de savoir, tant pis si j'ai tord, mais ne gâchez pas ce moment ! Alors vous allez enfiler vos putains de gants et me faire l'examen _maintenant_.'

Le docteur Butler me regarda avec des yeux arrondis par la surprise. Il balbutia pendant un moment, puis m'indiqua le lit dans lequel il m'invita à m'installer après m'être déshabillé. Il prépara son matériel et j'attendis, de nouveau la proie de nausées tant j'étais stressée. J'avais une fois de plus réussi à me convaincre que c'était possible. Je devais être sadique.

-'Bon, ce sera un peu froid,' m'avertit-il, d'un ton plus prudent. 'Voilà. Ne serrez pas trop les jambes. Je tiens quand même à vous dire qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de possibilité que…que vous…'

Il s'arrêta. Mon cœur aussi. Je le vis froncer les sourcils, vérifier une fois de plus.

-'Ce n'est pas croyable…'

Il allait me rendre folle. Mes doigts se crispaient sur le papier, mon souffle se saccada. Je sentis la sueur couler sur ma nuque, puis ma colonne. Qu'attendait-il pour me dire ce qu'il voyait ? Un cancer ? Un miracle ? Par Merlin, j'allais réellement le tuer s'il ne se prononçait pas à l'instant !

-'Madame Weasley…'

Oh non. Il me regardait d'un air grave. Que se passait-il ? Qu'avait-il vu ?

-'Je vous dois des excuses…'

J'avais mal au niveau de la poitrine tant mon cœur s'emballait. Que voulait-il dire ? Je ne clignais plus des yeux, attentive à ses moindres mouvements, à ses moindres mots.

Il me fit un grand sourire.

-'Vous êtes bel et bien enceinte.'

J'eus un tel choc que je n'arrivai plus à respirer. J'ouvris la bouche pour aspirer un peu d'air, mais n'y arrivai pas. Je paniquai. J'étais enceinte. J'étais réellement enceinte. Ce n'était pas mon imagination, ce n'était pas un rêve.

-'On se calme, respirez par petits coups madame Weasley.'

J'obéis, puis, lorsque j'eus de nouveau de l'oxygène dans mes poumons, j'éclatai en sanglot. Je m'agrippai au médecin qui me soutenait et pleurai contre sa chemise immaculée. Tant d'années à attendre ! Tant d'années à espérer ! Et voilà qu'à ce moment, ce moment même, un petit être grandissait en moi, prenait un peu plus de place de jour en jour. Un petit Ron, un petit moi, un petit nous. Notre enfant.

Lorsque je rentrai ce soir là, après plus d'une heure passée dans le bureau du docteur Butler à pleurer, prévoir et questionner avec lui, je rentrai avec beaucoup de documentation et plusieurs prescriptions. Selon lui, il valait mieux ne pas prendre de chance et faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour que mon bébé ne manque de rien. Je devais donc ingurgité de la vitamine C, du calcium, du fer et des protéines que je ne connaissais pas pour le mener à terme. Je devais prendre rendez-vous chaque deux semaines avec lui pour vérifier que tout allait bien, et que je fasse le moins de choses possible. Mon bébé était là, mais pouvait se décrocher à tout moment. Le troisième mois passé renforcirait ses chances de rester implanter dans mon ventre, et je n'aurai plus vraiment à craindre pour sa survie. Tout était bien pour l'instant, il ne fallait surtout pas que je m'inquiète. Mon bébé était en pleine santé.

Ron n'était pas rentré du travail. Il ne sortait plus vraiment le soir depuis que j'avais quitté mon emploi. On passait de plus en plus de temps ensemble, retrouvant cette complicité d'antan. J'avais réalisé combien cette époque me manquait, ou tout était tellement plus simple. Ou juste s'aimer suffisait.

Les yeux encore rougis d'avoir pleuré, j'allai dans notre chambre et déposai la documentation sur le lit. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire. Je posai mes mains sur mon ventre. Mon bébé y était, bien au chaud, et déjà je l'adorais plus que n'importe quoi. Son cœur battait sous mes doigts, un petit rythme rapide que j'avais pu entendre pendant l'échographie.

Il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour me remettre à pleurer, et c'est ainsi que Ron me retrouva lorsqu'il rentra du travail.

Il accourut vers moi, inquiet, m'empoignant par les épaules pour me faire face.

-'Mione, que se passe-t-il ? Tu as mal ? Tu es malade ?'

Je secouai la tête, incapable de parler. Ron allait être si heureux d'apprendre qu'il allait être père…

Il me serra fortement dans ses bras, me berçant tendrement pour me calmer et assécher mes larmes. Je finis par essuyer mes joues d'un revers de la main et je lui souris.

-'Mione, dis moi ce qui se passe…'

J'aurais pu exploser de joie à ce moment. J'avais mal tellement j'étais comblée de bonheur à l'idée de sa réaction, à l'idée de ce qui nous attendait.

En regardant autour de nous, il réalisa ce que les papiers sur le lit contenaient, ce que le test faisait entre mes mains. Je vis la douleur traverser ses yeux, mais il l'a dissimula aussitôt sous un regard tendre, protecteur.

-'Oh Mione….,' me dit-il en me serrant une fois de plus dans ses bras. 'Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas…Ce n'est pas grave si on n'a pas d'enfants…Arrête de te faire du mal…'

Il me prit le visage entre ses deux mains, essuyant mes larmes avec ses pouces. Il appuya son front contre le mien pendant un instant, posant de légers baisers contre mes lèvres en me disant qu'il m'aimait.

-'Oh Ron…'

Il fallait que je me contrôle, il fallait qu'il le sache. Je ne pouvais pas le faire attendre. Nous étions trois à présent. Trois !

Je lui tendis le test, lui affichant un sourire secoué par des sanglots. Il le prit sans comprendre et y jeta un coup d'œil. Il resta fixé un bon moment sur la petite croix, puis, dans un murmure, il me dit :

-'Hermione…C'est…c'est vrai ?'

J'hochai la tête, mon sourire encore plus grand à travers mes larmes. Il leva les yeux vers moi, et je pouvais voir qu'il n'osait pas y croire.

-'Tu en es sûre ?'

J'ignorai la douleur que provoqua son scepticisme. Je ne pouvais lui en vouloir de douter de moi, après tout ce temps de déception et d'essais infructueux. Je me consolai avec le fait que cette fois, j'en étais certaine. Complètement et entièrement certaine.

Il s'était levé, s'éloignant de moi, le test toujours entre les doigts. Il me fixait d'un air blessé, comme si je lui faisais une très mauvaise blague.

-'Oui. Je reviens tout juste de chez le médecin.'

Un éclair d'espoir traversa ses yeux.

-'Il est bien là,' ajoutai-je en me levant et en posant une main sur mon ventre. 'Il n'est pas très fort, je dois faire très attention, mais par Merlin, Ron, notre enfant est bel et bien en moi…'

Je m'approchai de lui. Il ne bougea pas. Je vis seulement son regard s'attarder sur mon ventre, comme s'il essayait d'y détecter un moindre changement.

-'Depuis combien de temps ?'

Je penchai ma tête sur le côté et répondit d'un air tendre, fixant mon bébé encore invisible:

-'Un mois et une semaine selon le docteur Butler.'

Il hocha la tête, comme s'il ne comprenait pas.

-'Tu vas être papa, Ron, tu vas enfin être papa…'

Le mot « papa » sembla lui faire un choc car je vis ses mains s'agripper au meuble derrière lui et son visage se vider de toutes ses couleurs. Puis, après un instant ou il sembla réaliser l'ampleur de ce que je venais de lui annoncer, il me serra soudainement dans ses bras avec une force que je ne lui connaissais pas.

-'On va être parents ? Vraiment ?'

Il me caressa tendrement la joue, plongeant son regard bleu noyé par des larmes de joie dans le mien, puis m'étreignit encore une fois en riant aux grands éclats. Il m'embrassa passionnément, oubliant complètement le reste du monde, et me fit l'amour avec intensité, comme dans notre folle jeunesse. Nous étions heureux, tellement comblée ! Notre souhait le plus cher était en train de se réaliser… Un petit bout de nous grandissait en moi et serait dans nos bras d'ici quelques mois.

Étendus un à côté de l'autre, en sueur et haletants, Ron me ramena à lui avec son bras. Il appuya sa tête contre mes seins, posant sa main contre le minuscule renflement de mon ventre. Il l'embrassa délicatement, fermant les yeux contre ma peau. Mes doigts s'entremêlèrent dans ses cheveux.

Je sentis le sommeil me gagner peu à peu. À travers le brouillard qui commençait à envahir mon esprit, j'entendis Ron me murmurer « je t'aime », auquel je répondis aussitôt d'un « moi aussi ». Il me serra encore plus contre lui, nous protégeant, notre enfant et moi, dans son étreinte possessive.

J'entendis son souffle se régulariser peu à peu. Cette nuit serait magique. Une nuit de repos, complètement dénudée de peurs, de regrets et de doutes.

Il était minuit. Je souris intérieurement. Puisant le reste de mes forces, je murmurai :

-'Bon anniversaire, mon chéri…'


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite de cette histoire qui, je le sais et veuillez m'en pardonner, a pris beaucoup beaucoup de temps à voir le jour! La suite ne devrait pas tarder, je crois qu'il n'y aura pas plus que deux autres chapitres, même peut-être un seul dernier. Profitez-en bien _

**Chapitre 4**

Nous décidâmes de ne rien dire à mes beaux-parents. Nous attendrions le troisième mois pour être sûr que le bébé s'était bien installé et que les risques de fausse-couche soient moins élevés. Malgré ma peur de le perdre, je positivais. Je savais que le stress était mauvais pour l'enfant, et je ne voulais absolument pas compromettre mes chances de le mener à terme. Il allait s'accrocher, j'en étais certaine. Je prenais religieusement mes suppléments de vitamines et je ne buvais plus ni alcool ni café. J'étais au lit à neuf heures tapantes, non que cela ne me dérange puisque j'étais complètement épuisée de toute façon, et je minimisais au maximum mes entraînements physiques, optant pour de légères promenades et quelques exercices avec poids libres. J'étais déterminée à changer du tout au tout ma routine quotidienne, coûte que coûte, même si cela signifiait de me priver de mes gâteries préférées. Je prenais mes potions protéinées au goût de poubelle sans faire de grimaces ni prononcer la moindre plainte. Si cela aidait mon enfant à être plus fort alors je le prenais sans poser la moindre question.

Ron était aux petits soins avec moi et veillait à ce que je ne manque de rien. Il ne lésinait jamais sur les massages et ne chignait jamais lorsqu'il était question de nettoyer les gâchis que mon estomac fragile provoquait fréquemment. Il s'occupait de tout lorsque je n'avais pas la force de faire le ménage ou à manger et adopta un régime d'aliments non odorant pour aider mon cas. Nous avions tout deux hâte au troisième mois, moment ou les symptômes devaient normalement s'estomper, mais nous n'osions nous en plaindre, trop craintifs encore pour critiquer. Mes rendez-vous à l'hôpital me rassuraient, mon gynécologue étant plus que satisfait de mon état et confiant que tout se déroulerait pour le mieux. Tous les petits problèmes étaient réglés par de nouvelles mesures que je suivais à la lettre. Je ne pouvais risquer ce qui était certainement ma seule chance d'avoir un enfant.

Cependant, le troisième mois n'apporta pas le soulagement que j'espérais. Au contraire, mes nausées empirèrent et j'avalais mes repas contre mon gré, m'obligeant avec beaucoup de peine à les garder à l'intérieur. Mon corps entier semblait protester de ce qui se passait en moi, de mes muscles endoloris jusqu'à mes pieds déjà enflés. Je me fis rapidement à l'idée que mon état n'irait certainement pas en s'améliorant, compte tenu du peu de normalité de ma grossesse, et je ne m'en fis plus. Tant et aussi longtemps que je m'arrangeais pour ne pas perdre de poids et manger suffisamment, sans oublier de prendre beaucoup de repos, tout irait bien.

La bonne nouvelle était que mon ventre commençait à grossir. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais je le voyais. Un léger renflement au niveau de mon bas-ventre, minuscule, à peine discernable. Je regardais les autres futures mères et leurs ventres arrondis avec envie, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre d'avoir mon air de baleine moi aussi.

Lorsque mon médecin me confirma que le cap des dangers de faire une fausse couche était passé et que mon enfant présentait tous les signes d'un bébé normal, je pleurai pendant des heures, incapable d'empêcher mes larmes de joies de rouler sur mes joues. Nous nous arrêtâmes chez mes beaux-parents aussitôt le rendez-vous terminé. Mes yeux étaient toujours rougis et ne cessaient de déverser le flot de mes émotions, mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de me précipiter à l'intérieur pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Mme Weasley fut plus que surprise de me voir entrer en trombe dans la maison et me jeter dans ses bras.

-'Ma chérie ! Par Merlin, que se passe t'il ? Ron ! Par tous les magiciens, dis moi ce qui se passe !' s'inquiéta Mme Weasley, paniquée.

J'étais incapable de parler. Mes sanglots étouffaient mes mots et je sonnais plutôt comme un orgue mal accordé.

-'Ne t'inquiètes pas, maman,' répondit Ron en prenant place à mes côtés et en m'entourant les épaules de ses bras réconfortants. 'C'est une bonne nouvelle que l'on vient vous annoncer.'

Mme Weasley haussa les sourcils, déconcertée, étudiant mon visage ruisselant, sceptique qu'une si «bonne» nouvelle puisse provoquer un tel émoi. Je serrai la main de Ron, essuyant mon visage sur la manche de ma veste.

-'Oui, c'est une bonne nouvelle,' arrivai-je à articuler, un sourire nerveux aux lèvres. 'Une merveilleuse nouvelle!'

Mr Weasley et sa femme nous dévisagèrent comme si nous avions perdu la tête. Pauvres eux…Ils ne pouvaient certainement pas se douter de ce que nous allions leur annoncer ! Il y avait quelques mois déjà nous avions officialisé mon infertilité.

-'Maman, Papa,' commença lentement Ron, aussi nerveux que moi. Je serrai la main pour le rassurer et je savais qu'il partageait mon euphorie. 'Nous savons que nous vous avons dit que nous ne pouvions pas avoir d'enfant…'

Je vis Mme Weasley se redresser soudainement sur sa chaise, alerte.

-'Mais la vie a été clémente envers nous et…bon, voilà,' poursuivit-il, la voie légèrement tremblante. 'Hermione est enceinte!'

Le cri qui résonna alors était si élevé sur l'échelle des décibels que j'étais certaine que mes tympans n'allaient pas y survivre. Ma belle-mère se jeta sur nous et se joignit à moi dans un concert fabuleux de pleurs et de sanglots.

-'Oh! Oh! Par Merlin! Arthur, quelle nouvelle merveilleuse !' s'exclama t'elle lorsqu'elle se calma un peu. 'Oh, mes chéris ! Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas perdre espoir ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Hermione ! C'est…c'est tout simplement un miracle !'

Elle me serra de nouveau dans ses bras, puis, doucement, posa sa main sur mon ventre, toujours si peu visible sous mes vêtements.

-'Depuis combien de temps vous savez?'

Je lui souris, joignant ma main à la sienne.

-'J'en suis à trois mois et trois semaines demain. Le médecin vient de nous confirmer que tout allait bien et qu'il avait toutes les chances de naître à terme.'

-'Tant que ça déjà ! Oh, mais je n'ai rien fait encore ! Je vais sortir mes aiguilles à tricoter à l'instant !'

Elle se précipita à l'étage et revint quelques instants plus tard avec un panier en osier contenant des pelotes laines multicolores.

-'Quelle couleur préfères-tu, Hermione? Vert ? C'est unisexe, alors peu importe si ce petit amour est un garçon ou une fille, il pourra le porter.'

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant son empressement. Mme Weasley se tourna alors vers moi, le regard d'une tendresse à fendre le cœur.

-'Oh, ma chérie, il y a si longtemps que nous t'avons entendu rire…Si longtemps que je n'ai pas vu cette lumière dans tes yeux…'

Sa main vint caresser ma joue, comme l'aurait fait ma mère. Ce contact me fit un bien fou et l'espace d'un moment, mes doutes et mes peurs disparurent et allégèrent mes épaules. Je plongeai mon regard dans ses yeux bleus, heureuse de lire d'y lire du vrai bonheur.

-'Je sais. Les dernières années ont été difficiles.' Répondis-je, la gorge serrée. 'Désolée de ne pas avoir été là pour vous, je…je n'arrivais pas à…'

-'Chut, mon enfant, ce n'est rien ! N'y pense plus ! Le passé importe peu, concentre toi sur le présent. Ce que tu feras aujourd'hui sèmera ta récolte de demain !'

Elle farfouilla de nouveau dans son panier puis, comme si elle avait eu une illumination, elle sursauta et se tourna vers son mari.

-'Arthur ! Nous devrions sortir le berceau !'

Je savais de quel berceau il s'agissait. C'était celui là même que l'arrière grand-père de Ron avait fabriqué de ses propres mains pour son premier-né. C'était une œuvre d'art, un meuble de bois magnifique qui avait connu tous les visages de la famille de l'homme que j'aimais. Mon cœur fit un bon à l'idée que notre enfant puisse, à son tour, laisser sa marque sur cette antiquité familiale.

-'Je croyais que c'était Ginny qui l'avait ?' dit Ron en fronçant les sourcils. 'Benjamin doit encore dormir dedans.'

Mme Weasley eut un petit rire.

-'Benjamin n'a plus l'âge de dormir dans un berceau, voyons, mon chéri. Et Ginny n'avait plus la place pour le conserver. Il est ici, dans le grenier. Et il vous revient de droit maintenant. Enfin, si vous le voulez, bien sûr.'

Un sourire s'étendit sur mes lèvres malgré moi.

-'Si on le veut ? Mais ce n'est même pas une question ! Oh, Ron, c'est merveilleux ! Notre enfant dormira dans le même berceau ou tu as dormi !'

Je serrai de nouveau mes beaux-parents dans mes bras.

-'Cet enfant ne manquera de rien,' dis-je, émue. 'Il va avoir la meilleure famille qui puisse exister.'

Mr Weasley posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils, nous regardant à tour de rôle, la fierté gravée dans son visage.

-'Tu as bien raison, il ne manquera de rien. Il aura l'amour des deux plus braves, fortes et courageuses personnes qui puissent exister.'

Je fus alité lorsque j'atteignis mon sixième mois. Une légère chute dans l'escalier provoqua un début de travail que les médecins maîtrisèrent avec rapidité. Si mon bébé tenait bon jusqu'à ma trente cinquième semaine, il pourrait pointer le bout de son nez sans problème. Tout exercice était maintenant prohibé et je passais mes journées à rêvasser, lire ou bien regarder les catalogues de bébé. Je dirigeai la mise en place de la chambre de mon fauteuil, attentive à ce que tout soit parfait. Je n'étais toujours pas très grosse, mais on ne pouvait plus nier que j'étais enceinte. Mon ventre avait la forme d'un ballon bien rond et saillait sous mes vêtements. Je l'exhibais avec fierté aux visiteurs qui voulaient bien venir me tenir compagnie. Ron était radieux. Il parlait tous les soirs à notre enfant, lui lisait des histoires, lui racontait des anecdotes sur notre adolescence, à Poudlard. Il n'avait qu'une seule hâte ; prendre notre bébé dans ses bras.

Le huitième mois entraîna quelques complications. Mon enfant avait le feu vert pour naître à ce moment et je ressentis les premières contractions aux petites heures du matin, le 15 novembre. J'étais habitué à ce genre de douleur, les contractions faisant parti de mon quotidien depuis qu'on m'avait alité. Cependant, je sentais quelque chose de différent. Je perdis mes eaux vers sept heures. J'étais déjà à Ste-Magouste à marcher dans ma chambre pour me relaxer. La douleur devint bientôt insupportable et un examen rapide du médecin confirma ma crainte. Le cœur de mon bébé était faible et il ne s'était pas engagé. Il n'aurait la force de passer au travers de l'accouchement. Il fallait qu'il naisse par césarienne. On me conduisit d'urgence en salle opératoire et bientôt je ne sentis plus mon corps. On leva un papier bleu pour me préserver du spectacle que le scalpel ferait à la chair de mon ventre. Ron resta à mes côtés, emmitouflé dans un sarrau vert au chapeau assorti, tenant fermement ma main.

Il naquit à sept heures cinquante deux minutes. Il ne poussa pas de cri. A peine ai-je eu le temps de l'apercevoir que les infirmières l'emmenaient déjà au loin. On m'expliqua qu'il avait une défaillance pulmonaire et qu'il n'arrivait pas à respirer par lui-même. Je ravalai mes larmes, les yeux rivés vers le coin de la pièce ou mon enfant se trouvait. Je ne savais même pas si c'était une fille ou un garçon. Je dévorais chaque mouvement exécuté par les infirmières et attendait avec anxiété qu'on me l'apporte. Lorsqu'enfin mon enfant fut hors de danger, on l'amena près de moi et j'observai la frêle petite silhouette enrobée de couverture. On m'autorisa à le prendre et je m'empressai de me l'approprier. Son regard se tourna aussitôt vers moi et il m'observa, plein d'émerveillement. Déjà, j'étais en amour avec lui. Evan Harry Weasley, mon garçon.

-----_**A Suivre**_-----

_Voila pour ce chapitre ! Il était plutôt court, je dois l'avouer, mais ce n'est pas une très longue histoire à la base. Elle a prit beaucoup d'expansion depuis que je l'ai commencé, mais bon, comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Des Reviewwwwwwwwss ! ;) _


	5. Chapter 5

_Voilà donc le dernier chapitre, mes chers/es lecteurs/lectrices ! J'espère que vous apprécierez, même si bon, je dois avouer, ce n'est pas la fanfic la plus heureuse que j'ai écrite lol N'empêche, il faut des nuages pour ensuite apprécier le beau temps __ Si vous voulez du plus joyeux, la fic __**Comme un château de cartes**__ vous remontera peut-être le moral ! :P Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 5

…L'écume écarlate entoure mes pieds nus. Mes mains tremblent, elles aussi sont rouges. Je me suis habillé en blanc, cette robe que Ron aime tant…Le rouge contre le blanc m'aveugle. Ou serait-ce mes larmes ? Je ne sais plus. Je ne vois plus. Oh, Ron, pardonne moi…Pardonne moi…

Ron était fou amoureux de son fils. Jour et nuit il m'accompagnait pour le nourrir, changer sa couche, lui faire prendre son bain. Il participait activement, le berçant pendant quelques heures, le temps que je me repose. Il ne nous quittait plus. Parfois, alors qu'il faisait nuit noire et que Ron était avec notre fils, je les regardais longuement en me disant que c'était la seule chose que j'avais toujours souhaitée. J'avais les deux hommes de ma vie près de moi, et ça me comblait. Mon mari et mon fils, les deux êtres qui m'étaient le plus chers au monde. Ils étaient tout ce que je possédais de plus précieux.

Evan était un enfant fragile. Il ne mangeait pas beaucoup et sa peau pâle semblait translucide. Il dormait en permanence, mais ses heures d'éveil nous apportaient le plus grand bonheur. Malgré tout, il était le plus bel enfant du monde à mes yeux.

Un jour, alors qu'Evan avait quelques semaines, je l'emmenai au parc. Il ne faisait pas froid, un beau soleil brillait dans le ciel. C'était une belle journée. Je m'installai sur un banc pour lire, berçant mon enfant avec mon pied. Il ne dormait pas ; il observait. Depuis son premier jour, il avait toujours été très curieux, très calme. Il regardait partout autour de lui sans faire un seul son. Je ne m'en inquiétais pas, après tout, j'étais sa mère et j'avais été moi-même une enfant tranquille. Un petit vent frais se leva, et je couvris Evan d'une couverture supplémentaire. La nuit allait tomber et je décidai de retourner à la maison.

Le lendemain, Evan pleura longuement. C'était la première fois que je ne savais pas ce qui le tracassait. Il n'avait pas faim, refusant le sein, et aucune caresse ne pouvait calmer ses cris. En touchant sa peau, je la sentis brûlante sous mes doigts. J'envoyai un hibou à Molly, qui vint aussitôt. Elle lui donna une potion pour faire descendre la température et le berça longuement. Il cessa de pleurer, mais chigna un long moment. Je m'en voulus énormément, regrettant notre petite aventure au parc.

Les jours qui suivirent ne présentèrent aucune amélioration dans l'état de mon fils. Son souffle était obstrué, il ne mangeait pas et dormait peu. Lorsque je lui fis prendre son bain, je remarquai une tâche foncée sur sa jambe droite. Mon cœur se serra. Je pris aussitôt rendez-vous avec un médecin et priai pour que je me trompe.

Le médecin l'examina longuement. Il prit sa température, observa ses oreilles, sa bouche, ses réflexes. Lorsqu'il vit la tache rouge, son visage changea. Il me demanda de tenir l'enfant pendant qu'il prélevait un peu de sang. Je tournai la tête, retenant mes larmes alors que j'essayais de calmer mon enfant qui hurlait.

-'Est-il ainsi depuis un long moment?' me demanda t'il en rangeant l'éprouvette. 'A t'il autre chose qui vous semble anormal ?'

J'étais confuse. J'aurais aimé qu'il me dise aussitôt ce qu'il pensait, qu'il me dise que mon bébé allait bien et que ce n'était qu'un petit quelque chose qui allait partir bien vite. Je voulais qu'il me traite de mère surprotectrice, qu'il me dise que je m'inquiétais pour un rien. Que je dramatisais. Mais il ne dit aucun de ces mots.

-'Il fait un peu d'anémie, je crois que c'est inscrit dans son dossier.'

Le médecin vérifia et approuva. Que se passait-il ? Les infirmières avaient dit que ce n'était pas grave, que c'était courant et que cela se placerait tout seul avec le temps. Et que même si cela ne disparaissait pas, l'anémie était une maladie assez facile à gérer, qu'il y avait des médicaments et que cela ne ferait qu'affecter son énergie. On lui avait fait subir une panoplie de tests déjà et rien n'avait laissé croire que mon fils avait quelque chose de grave. Je ne comprenais plus. Que se passait-il ?

-'Madame, je ne peux pas vous en dire plus avant le résultat du bilan sanguin. Je vous fixe un rendez-vous pour ce vendredi, dans deux jours, et nous en parlerons un peu plus.'

Je rentrai chez moi, mon fils endormit dans les bras. Le lendemain, je découvris une autre tache rouge, sur son ventre cette fois. Ce fut les deux jours les plus longs de toute ma vie.

Ron m'accompagna pour le deuxième rendez-vous. Le médecin passa encore quelques tests, puis nous fit attendre un long moment. Evan pleurait et je n'arrivais pas à le calmer. Je marchais de long en large dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, mais rien ne faisait. Même sa peluche favorite ne lui apportait pas de réconfort. Mon cœur de mère saignait de l'entendre et je pensais mourir quand, enfin, le médecin nous rappela. Je me sentis soulagée pendant un moment, puis ce sentiment disparut lorsque je vis la mine sombre des spécialistes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce.

-'Asseyez-vous, je vous pris,' nous demanda le médecin en prenant place derrière son bureau. 'J'ai les résultats des tests ici, sous mes yeux.'

Il cherchait ses mots. Je sentais au fond de moi que quelque chose n'allait pas. Un petit espoir s'efforçait de percer mon anxiété, mais c'était peine perdu. Plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus mon esprit s'embrouillait.

-'Le sang de votre bébé présente un niveau assez élevé de globules blancs, qui semble aller en croissant, et très peu de globules rouges. Il y a présence de cellules anormales infectieuses. Son système immunitaire s'en trouve affaiblit. Les anti-corps sont peu nombreux, très en dessous de la moyenne même. Votre enfant est donc très vulnérable à tout virus circulant. Les taches rouges sur ses jambes sont des leucémides.'

Mon corps se raidit. Des leucémides ? J'avalai avec difficulté.

-'Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, Mr et Mrs Weasley…votre fils présente les symptômes d'une infection du sang.'

Cette déclaration me fit l'effet d'une gifle. Je refusais de comprendre ce que cela voulait dire. Je serrai plus fortement Evan contre moi en un geste protecteur.

-'Une infection du sang ?' demanda Ron, confus. 'Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Est-ce que c'est grave ? Y a-t-il des traitements ?'

Le médecin ferma doucement le dossier et croisa les doigts, mal à l'aise.

-'Il y a des traitements… mais ils ne sont pas sûrs à 100 pour 100. Surtout sur un enfant aussi jeune. Nous allons faire d'autres tests, pour être sûr de la gravité de son cas. Vous serez mit sur une liste prioritaire et je vous conseille de vous préparer à passer beaucoup de temps ici.'

-'C'est si grave ?' s'inquiéta mon mari en nous serrant dans ses bras.

Notre médecin prit une grande inspiration, puis prononça les mots que je redoutais le plus.

-'Votre enfant a la leucémie.'

Nous rentrâmes en silence. Ron ne dit pas un mot lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de notre maison, ni en préparant le bain de notre enfant. Evan ne bougeait pas. Je pouvais voir sa poitrine se soulever et s'abattre rapidement. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes et j'éclatai en sanglots lorsque Ron vint me prendre mon bébé des mains. Mon mari ne vint pas me consoler. Il baigna notre enfant, puis le coucha. Il vint ensuite s'asseoir à côté de moi, au salon, mais nous ne dîmes pas un mot.

Je n'avais pas eu la force de remplir les papiers nécessaires. Ron s'en était chargé à ma place et avait posé les questions. Ma conscience était ailleurs. Une petite voix parlait dans ma tête, plaintive, empreinte de douleur : _Mon bébé est malade. Mon bébé va peut-être mourir._

Il aurait été préférable d'en parler. Nous aurions dû nous serrer dans nos bras, se dire que tout allait bien aller, que notre fils allait guérir. Cependant, nous restâmes côte à côte, sans parler, se tenant seulement la main. C'était tout ce que je pouvais faire.

Rien ne m'avait préparé à ce que j'allais vivre et pourtant, quelque part à l'intérieur de moi, un espoir sadique persistait à nourrir mon déni. Mon fils allait vivre. Il m'appartenait et personne ne pourrait me l'enlever. Il guérirait, point final.

Je ne mangeais plus. J'avais l'impression d'avoir une pierre dans mon estomac et tout ce que j'ingurgitais ne faisait pas long feu. Je maigris. Je faiblis. Je ne quittais plus mon fils. Je passais tout mon temps à l'hôpital, à observer Evan, si minuscule et frêle dans son incubateur. Je mourrais d'envie de le toucher, de le cajoler, le rassurer mais je ne pouvais que lui transmettre mon amour que par de grands gants de plastique et par les mots doux que je lui murmurais matin et soir. Rares étaient les moments ou il m'était permis de le prendre directement dans mes bras. Mon enfant me manquait atrocement. Je passais des heures à le regarder, assise dans une chaise tout près de lui. Il respirait tellement vite…J'avais mal de le voir avec tous ces fils accrochés à lui, ces tubes qui lui perforaient la peau et les veines, qui s'infiltraient dans sa bouche et son nez. J'encaissais chaque battement de cœur électronique comme une lame aiguillant mon cœur. Je ne comprenais pas. Il n'était qu'un bébé, par Merlin ! Comment la vie pouvait-elle aussi méchante et infliger cela à un petit être sans défense ?

Les choses semblèrent s'améliorer pendant un temps. J'avais espoir qu'il guérisse. Je me foutais complètement de savoir qu'il ne serait pas aussi fort que les autres. Je me fichais éperdument qu'il ait besoin de soin pour le reste de sa vie. J'étais sa mère et j'étais là pour lui. Je m'occuperais de lui jusqu'à ma mort.

J'étouffai mes sanglots et laissai la culpabilité m'envahir et me ronger lorsque les démarches que Ron et moi avions prises auprès de l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste s'avérèrent vaines. Les sorciers ne connaissaient pas ce genre de maladie, la magie dans leur sang les immunisant. J'étais née moldu. C'était ma faute si mon fils était malade. Jamais je ne me le pardonnerais.

Plusieurs mois passèrent ou mon fils se battit pour sa vie. Il allait avoir dix mois. Je me sentais vide, je me sentais séparé d'une partie de moi-même, une partie que je voyais souffrir devant moi et que je ne pouvais pas consoler. Je ne pouvais que regarder.

Puis vint un jour ou son état s'améliora considérablement. Cela faisait des semaines que je ne l'avais pas tenu dans mes bras. On nous autorisa à le manipuler et j'arrachai presque mon bébé des bras de la pauvre femme qui nous l'apporta. Ron nous serra dans ses bras, et pleura avec moi. Nous restâmes ainsi un bon moment, pansant nos blessures de ne pouvoir prendre notre fils plus souvent.

-'Ce premier contact est un test pour voir si le traitement a fait effet,' nous expliqua le médecin. 'Nous avons complètement supprimé les cellules cancérigènes. La moelle osseuse a recommencé à produire des globules rouges. Cela peut prendre du temps. Avec de la chance, il s'en remettra. Il y a encore de l'espoir.'

Ce fut les mots les plus doux que j'entendis de toute ma vie.

Cependant, la guérison ne se fit pas comme l'avait prévu les médecins. Quelques semaines plus tard, Evan était de retour dans l'incubateur. Il avait attrapé un virus qui obstruait ses voies respiratoires. On m'annonça qu'il avait une bronchite et que sa santé était en danger. Il ne sortirait pas de si tôt. J'espérais encore.

Son premier anniversaire arriva. Mon bébé allait bientôt avoir un an. Evan avait grandit et je n'avais pas pu assister à cette évolution. Il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot, ni fait un seul pas. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu rire, ni émettre le moindre son. Je n'avais pas pleuré pour sa première coupe de cheveux. Je ne m'étais jamais extasié devant la rondeur de ses joues et la brillance de ses yeux. Je n'avais jamais subi les nuits blanches de la pousse des premières dents. Tous mes rêves de mère s'effondraient peu à peu et mes illusions aussi. La seule chose que nous avions partagé était la souffrance.

La bronchite se transforma en pneumonie. Mon cœur se transforma en pierre.

Le 15 novembre, à 17h16, mon fils mourut.

J'étais effondrée. Je n'avais plus de larmes tant j'avais pleuré. Je berçais ses vêtements, capturant le peu d'odeur qu'il me restait de lui. J'arpentais sa chambre en caressant tous les jouets avec lesquels il aurait dû jouer. Je ne dormais plus. Une partie de moi était parti avec lui.

La maison semblait bien vide maintenant. Ron et moi avions empaqueté les effets d'Evan dans des boîtes, mais n'avions pas réussi à nous en débarrasser. Les murs de sa chambre étaient encore garnis de petites abeilles que Ginny avait peinturées avec soin. La chaise berçante était toujours dans le coin, drapée d'une couverture, sans que quiconque ne s'y soit assit depuis plus de dix mois. La seule vue de la chambre ouvrait la plaie inguérissable qui tenaillait mon cœur.

Le matin de ses funérailles, je m'habillai lentement de la robe noire que Ginny avait achetée pour moi la veille. Elle était trop grande. Je ne rentrais plus dans aucun vêtement tant j'étais maigre. Je pouvais voir mes os saillir sous ma peau, mes joues se creuser de jour en jour. Ça n'avait pas d'importance à mes yeux. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Mon reflet renvoyait l'image d'une jeune femme rongée de remord dont le regard éteint avait la teinte de l'abandon. Jamais plus il ne brillerait. Jamais plus un rire sincère ne franchirait mes lèvres. Et si l'ombre d'un sourire avait la chance de s'esquisser sur ma bouche, je savais que derrière cette prétention se cacherait la douleur brûlante de la perte de mon fils. Evan était parti avec la meilleure partie de moi.

Ron remonta ma fermeture éclair en silence et c'est dans ce mutisme que nous nous rendîmes à l'endroit ou serait enterré notre enfant.

Mon cœur se serra à la vue de ce petit cercueil blanc, si minuscule, si fragile. Mon bébé ne pouvait pas respirer là-dedans ! Il fallait que je l'aide, que je le sauve de cet endroit sombre ! Je tombai contre le bois dur et je sanglotai ce qui me restait de larmes. J'avais si mal… Chaque parcelle de mon corps était secouée de spasme douloureux, je ne pouvais plus respirer, je ne pouvais plus vivre ! Comment pouvais-je être en vie alors que mon enfant était maintenant au ciel ?

On l'enterra sous une pluie battante. J'avais froid, mais je ne le sentais pas. J'aurais aimé le prendre une dernière fois dans mes bras, lui dire que je l'aime et que je le rejoindrais au paradis pour prendre soin de lui. Je voulais lui dire de ne pas avoir peur, que je penserais toujours à lui, qu'il serait toujours dans mon cœur. Aurait-il seulement compris mes mots ?

Notre enfant était resté une année sur cette terre avant de nous être enlevé. Je n'arrivais pas à l'accepter et je ne l'accepterais jamais. Mes yeux contemplèrent la famille qui m'entourait. Mes neveux et nièces étaient tous là, habillés de noir, accrochés aux mains de leurs parents. Une rage bouillante m'assaillit à la vue de cette injustice. Ma belle-famille avait procréée allègrement et le destin avait eu le culot de m'enlever le seul enfant que je possédais.

Lorsque l'office fut terminé, je tournai les talons sans un regard en arrière.

Survivre.

Comment pouvais-je survivre à une telle douleur ? J'avais l'impression d'être en mer, une mer houleuse et orageuse. Je m'accrochais à Ron, comme Ron s'accrochait à moi pour tenter tant bien que mal de ne pas sombrer. Cependant, je sentais que nous coulions ensemble, que nos efforts étaient vains. Nous étions en train de nous noyer et ne pouvions rien y faire.

Peut-être est-ce là la raison pourquoi je ne fus pas surprise du spectacle qui m'attendit, une semaine après les funérailles, lorsque je rentrai à la maison.

Je savais. Avant même de le voir de mes propres yeux, je le savais. Ce sentiment, ce creux dans ma poitrine, il ne pouvait pas signifier autre chose. Un désagréable frisson me parcourait le corps comme un millier de petites aiguilles. Je ne respirais plus, mon souffle était coincé dans mes poumons et refusait de sortir, tout comme ce cri, au fond de ma gorge, qui résonnait dans mes veines, mais qui n'atteignait pas mes cordes vocales. Mon cœur saignait, quelque chose l'enserrait fortement et y enfonçait ses griffes acérées. J'avais froid. J'avais chaud. Ma peau était brûlante, ma sueur glacée. Je ne pouvais rien voir. Je ne pouvais rien entendre. Je ne pouvais rien dire.

Mes pensées étaient floues, incertaines. Je ne pouvais pas me concentrer, ni formuler quelque chose de cohérent. Je me sentais en transe, une transe houleuse et silencieuse. Une notion faisait tranquillement son chemin dans ma tête, une réalité trop affreuse pour que je puisse la formuler.

Ron était étendu sur le sol, couvert de sang.

Je restai immobile devant le corps de celui qui avait partagé ma vie et mon âme pendant un long moment. La panique aurait dû envahir mon corps, j'aurais dû me précipiter à l'extérieur pour crier à l'aide. Mais je n'en fis rien. Ron était mort et, étrangement, cette vue ne me mortifia pas. Il souriait, dans son sommeil paisible, il était heureux.

Ce qui se passa ensuite se fit sans que j'en aie conscience. Je contournai Ron, lentement, et me dirigeai vers notre chambre. Je me déshabillai et enfilai la robe blanche que Ron aimait tant, puis m'aspergeai de mon parfum préféré. J'allai ensuite dans mon bureau et, soulevant un pan de mur derrière un tableau, en sortit un ingrédient. Sans une hésitation, j'avalai le contenu de la fiole. Le poison embrasa ma gorge, puis mon estomac. J'étais déjà dans le salon lorsque mes jambes m'abandonnèrent, assisse sur une chaise près de la petite table. Mon regard était fixe sur le corps de Ron, dont le sang baignait mes pieds nus. Devant moi, il y avait un parchemin et une plume. Je savais que Ron ne pourrait jamais lire les mots que j'allais y écrire, mais, au fond de mon esprit qui s'embrouillait, je me disais qu'il pouvait certainement voir chacun de mes gestes maintenant et qu'il pourrait lire les mots que j'écrirais. Cela me donnerait un peu de temps…

Oh, Ron, pardonne moi…Pardonne moi…Tu sais que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Tu t'es noyé dans cette mer houleuse, sans moi. Je suis jalouse de la mort qui t'embrasse, de la paix qui se lit sur ton visage. Attend moi, mon amour, attend moi!

Je n'ai pas réussi à nous faire survivre. Je t'aime, Ron, tu le sais ? Tu aurais pu me dire que tu voulais partir. Je serais parti avec toi. Te rappelles-tu…Non. N'y pense pas maintenant. Je n'ai pas le temps. Le poison fait doucement son chemin dans mon sang. Je dois…je divague. Je ne sais pas à qui je m'adresse. À toi, l'homme de ma vie, ou à celui qui trouvera cette lettre ? Peu importe…cela passe le temps. Bientôt, je rejoindrai mes hommes.

Pardonnez-nous notre faiblesse. Nos larmes nous ont noyés. Notre douleur a épuisé notre sang. Ne nous en voulez-pas, nous sommes heureux maintenant.

Déjà, le vent souffle dans mes cheveux, souffle sur mes peines. Je ne sens plus la douleur. Le sang disparaît…il ne reste que l'encre et ma plume qui gratte sans arrêt. Je ne sais plus si j'écris, je ne sais plus si je vie... Je ne sais plus si…

J'arrive à vous voir…Oh, Evan…Tu es déjà un petit homme. Tu ris. Tu marches. Ron te sourit, veillant sur chacun de tes pas, ta main fermement dans la sienne…Je vous rejoins, mes amours, attendez moi. Je suis là…

----Fin----

_Ainsi se termine Et si?... Triste ? Je sais. Déprimante ? Peut-être. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai été bien heureuse des reviews que vous m'avez écrit pour cette courte fanfic, je ne vous remercierez jamais assez __ Les comms encouragent fortement à poursuivre un projet, ca fait chaud au cœur de voir des gens qui s'intéressent à ce que je fais. J'espère que vous avez apprécié même si, bon, je dois l'avouer, la fin est très dramatique ! :P Mais c'était le but de l'histoire, je savais dès le début que la fin ne serait pas joyeuse lol Je vous dis donc : à la prochaine fic __ En espérant que votre intérêt se portera vers mes autres créations ^^_


End file.
